Factory automation is used in many assembly contexts. To enable more flexible manufacturing processes, systems are required that allow robots and humans to cooperate naturally and efficiently to perform tasks that are not necessarily repetitive. Human-robot interaction requires a new level of machine awareness that extends beyond the typical record/playback style of control, where all parts begin at a known location. In this manner, the robotic control system must understand the human position and behavior, and then must adapt the robot behavior based on the actions of the human.